Thomas And The Astrological Oppugant
Thomas Has To Rescue Several Of His Friends After Being Captured By The Decepticon Tyrant Galvatron Edward takes the last of the mail but encounters the rouge Semi Truck who turns out to be Galvatron who survived the Final Battle in Hong Kong 1 Year ago he captures Edward when Sir Topham Hatt hears the news he sends an SOS to the Mayor Of Hong Kong reporting the whereabouts of Galvatron. The next day Thomas is informed of the News by Sir Topham Hatt and is told that the others will be informed at the end of the day however not all return as Henry Hiro Bill and Ben are captured by Galvatron. Elsewhere in a hanger in Edmonton The military soldiers thank BumbleBee and the Autobots for their effort in Hong Kong they are interrupted by Reflector Skrapnel and SunStorm who kill a majority of the Autobot's Comrades including Dragster and NightBeat. RoadBuster and RollBar are defeated. The remaining soldiers board Optimus Prime's Year Of The Horse Trailer not before one of them contacts Sodor and sends a distress signal to Sir Topham Hatt regarding their situation. Skrapnel and Reflector retreat not before SunStorm shoots BumbleBee who goes through an unsuspecting GroundBridge. RoadBuster Defeats SunStorm and he and The other Autobots follow. SunStorm is enraged when he encounters Jaxisus A legendary Decepticon and one of the heralds of Unicron he agrees to work together with the Decepticons to fulfill Galvatron's Ultimate Goal. On Sodor A tired Thomas delivers the last of the mail from Edward's train and heads back to the shed where Sir Topham Hatt informs the other engines about the disappearances which leaves Percy worried about Thomas who goes and finds the culprit on his own. Meanwhile Sodor News reports the recent developments Thomas comes face to face with Galvatron who has captured Emily Thomas believes he is Megatron and demands to the Decepticon to have her released immediately Galvatron refuses and begins to tell his backstory after which he tries to capture Thomas but quickly escapes through the tunnel Galvatron dissatisfied heads back to his base with Emily in tow. Sir Topham Hatt worries that the worst is yet to come. In Toronto two soldiers are on patrol when A Vehicon appears and interrogates them about the location of Thomas The Tank Engine two other soldiers try to stop the Vehicon but he kills the comrades the Vehicon is about to finish the other two soldiers off when two Optimus Prime clones in their Evasion Modes appear and defeat the Vehicon the soliders thank both Optimus' as they return to Cybertron. The soldiers mourn the loss of their comrades reminding themselves they have a mission to accomplish the Vehicon is left in disgrace. Thomas returns to FFarQuahr with Emily's Coach and tells Sir Topham Hatt what happened last night as Thomas returns to work Sir Topham Hatt is left lost for words at the Decepticons Base Galvatron interrogates the Engines and injures Hiro the Tyrant exchanges a few words with Edward who warns Galvatron that help will be coming and that the Decepticons will never fulfill their plan. The next day Murdoch is taking A freight train from The Quarry to The Docks however Jaxisus appears and shoots at the engine Murdoch leaves the area just in time the Decepticon then interrogates Timothy the Quarry Engine and threatens to destroy him if he does not tell him where Thomas is however BumbleBee teleports to Sodor and Defeats Jaxisus he retreats not before derailing Arry and Bert and capturing them as well. Timothy thanks Bumblebee not before telling him his background as he teleports back to base to formulate a plan against Galvatron and the Decepticons. Diesel puffs by with a freight train but notices the Rocky and The BreakDown Train in the sidings Diesel's Driver talks to The Signalman to switching the points but after a lengthy disputed argument the points are switched and Diesel is able to take Rocky and all of the Breakdown Train units including both Works Unit Coaches that Arry and Bert were suppose to take before their capture Diesel takes them as well combined with his train Diesel puffs to FFarQuahr on time and is very tired. Later Neville is having a rest when he is told to take a Freight Train from FFarQuahr to the Works Kevin aboard the Train is worried about what has happened but Neville assures the Crane that everything will be fine while the Engines are at work Sir Topham Hatt meets up with Jeremiah A close friend of The Controller who tells him that if Sir Topham Hatt were to be destroyed in the battle against Gavlatron Jeremiah will take over they do not know however that Thomas is eves dropping on the conversation and puffs away Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to keep an eye out on Galvatron as the Tank Engine has a conversation with Percy James and Toby about the circumstances suddenly Galvatron Appears and Derails Toby and James Percy Escapes while Galvatron Chases Thomas the Tyrant derails Thomas and captures him. back at the base Galvatron interrogates the Blue Tank Engine to no avail Meanwhile Sodor News reports the recent developments. In Edmonton SteelJaw overturns the Vehicon who meets up with Jaxisus at the same time Optimus Prime's evolution form appears and with the assistances of RoadBuster and RollBar defeat Jaxisus SkyWarp And SteelJaw The Vehicon retreats to safety. The Autobots plan to go to Sodor to avenge their fallen comrades. BumbleBee gathers the remaining Autobots who receive a Message from The Mayor Of Hong Kong who wishes them good luck as they roll through the GroundBridge. Sodor News reports the latest events meanwhile Gordon is about to take the Express when the Autobots appear and introduce themselves to Gordon however The Express engine keeps begging Drift not to call him his sensei Bumblebee tells Gordon what has happened and Gordon decides to join Bumblebee in defeating Galvatron. Spencer takes over the Express who believes he will get his tender kicked for sure. Galvatron continues to interrogate Thomas to no avail however the Alarm sounds and Bumblebee and Gordon break in Bumblebee battles Galvatron while Gordon tends to his friends he is saddened to learn of Hiro's injuries Drift opens a GroundBridge and everyone escapes Gordon wants to know everything from Thomas but Galvatron tries to intervene but Bumblebee defeats him and escapes with Thomas and Gordon through The GroundBridge the Bridge closes in time before Galvatron can enter the portal. Enraged Galvatron faces more soldiers Galvatron dispatches them and vows to complete his goal against Thomas And His Friends. On Sodor everyone is set for the final battle the Decepticons appear Galvatron derails a majority of the engines SkyWarp appears and kills more of the Autobot's Comrades Sodor News reports the events the broadcasters share their love before they take cover. SunStorm does most of the damage killing more comrades shooting down a Jet and Helicopter killing Crosscut Rollbar Scoop HolePunch CaliBurst and WindBlade. This enrages RoadBuster and tries to defeat SunStorm but is swiftly destroyed. SunStorm then kills another Autobot Comrade and the Jet's launching pad JetFire intervenes and weakens SunStorm eventually JetFire Kills SunStorm for his troubles. SkyWarp appears and kills more Autobot Comrades and Destroys A Tank in the process JetFire Kills SkyWarp injures Reflector and destroys SunStorm's Launching Pad. Optimus Prime's Year Of The Horse form Prowl and The DinoBots appear and assist in the fight Jaxisus kills Prowl and more Autobot Comrades Optimus Prime runs over Skrapnel his trailer transforms into battle station mode Prime transforms and confronts the Vehicon a solider is about to kill SunStorm's Pilot but is killed by the Vehicon JetFire Kills The Vehicon and SunStorm's Pilot Skrapnel gets up but is soon Killed by JetFire SteelJaw is swiftly destroyed by JetFire. Bumblebee confronts Jaxisus and is able to weaken him eventually Bumblebee Destroys Jaxisus for his doing in Galvatrons plan. Galvatron the only Decepticon left fights back against the remaining Autobots. He wounds Sir Topham Hatt and is able to defeat the Autobots Thomas enraged tries to find a way to defeat the Decepticon Tyrant Victor and his crew attach a device capable of destroying all matter Thomas charges at Galvatron Bumblebee shoots at him Combined Thomas defeats Galvatron in a fiery explosion killing Thomas but his Crew jump clear before hand. Percy and the engines mourn the loss of Thomas but Optimus Prime's Year Of The Horse Form activates A Copy Of The Matrix Of LeaderShip Reflector who awoke from stasis is killed by JetFire The Matrix restores Sodor and revives Thomas unfortunately not Sir Topham Hatt as he has to go to the hospital for surgery on his wounded shoulder Percy is glad to have his friend back The Mayor Of Hong Kong contacts Sodor and congratulates BumbleBee and the Autobots and thanks Thomas for his involvement Toby asks if they will see the Autobots again Thomas asks the same question regarding Galvatron Bumblebee says that he does not know but if Galvatron were to return they will all be ready for him the surviving Autobots return to Cybertron with the remains of both their Autobot friends and the remains of their Decepticon Nemesis's. The next day Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel out thankful that he and his friends survived Galvatron's encounter.